Delusions: Tenten
by SakuraKiss444
Summary: *Book One of Delusions: Series* A powerful jutsu is cast over Konohagakure, sending all the people, Shinobi or not, into a dream-like life. But, each ninja put under the spell has also had an Akatsuki member inside the jutsu, trying to end them for good! R&R! Pairing: NejiShinoTen a.k.a. NejiTen and ShinoTen.
1. Prologue

**If I owned Naruto, this would've fucking happened. **

**Delusions: Tenten**

**Prologue: Casting of The Jutsu**

**_Hey everybody! This is the beginning of my new Naruto series, Delusions:. Delusions: is- well, you read the fucking summary, didn't you? Or did you click on it because I wrote it? Well, if you're confused, you HAVE to start from this story because this shows how it happened. It's kind of like The 6th Naruto Shippûden Movie, but whatever. Also, I'm sorry it's so short, but it's a prologue, what did you expect? _**  
****  
**_ This series of fics are in an order that HAS begin with this one and HAS to end with Delusions: Naruto. The rest of the fics can be in any order you choose. You can even skip them if you don't like a character/pairing. The order is...  
_**  
**NejiShinoTen/Tenten/Beginning**  
**NaruKibaHina/Hinata **  
**InoShikaTema/Temari (visiting Konoha at the time)**  
**ShikaSaiIno/Ino**  
**NaruSasuSaku/Sakura**  
**JuuSuiKa/Karin**  
**IruKakaAnko/Anko**  
**ShionNaruSakuHina/Naruto/Finale**  
_** This story will only be covering Tenten, and the start of the story, though. So... Here's goes!**_

A man walked on top of the fifth Hokage's statue. His boots made the rocks crunch slightly underneath him. He sat up there for about ten minutes, looking around.  
It seemed that all of the teams were within the gates, even the trader Uchiha Sasuke and his team the Taka, trying without a doubt to kill the members of the Council, and Sabaku no Temari, visiting her friends. Each would need their own separate genjutsu, built specially to make them never want to leave, so they wouldn't notice Akatsuki coming in and killing Naruto, who would also be trapped within the jutsu.  
He figured he would leave the normal villagers alone, but anyone with a Shinobi blood would be trapped.  
"So, are we ready yet?" A voice eerily called from behind the man. Pein stood behind the man, followed by the shadow of the paper woman, Konan.  
"I believe so." The man on the rock answered.  
Uchiha Madara, known to Akatsuki as "Tobi" stood silently.  
"I'll begin the jutsu. I need to you to put a marker on the homes of Team Gai, Team Kurenai, Team Kakashi, Team Taka, the former Team Asuma, and anybody else with Shinobi blood, including the Hokage."  
"Hai." Pein looked at Konan, and the two jumped away.  
A few minutes later, a piece of paper floated down to him.  
_"We have anybody not in a team."_ was etched into it. Tobi jumped, moving to each house that had a paper shuriken on the roof, casting his unbreakable genjutsu.  
As ten minutes passed, even the members of Team Taka, who almost killed a Pein trying to fight off their assailant were placed under a curse of not pain, but pleasure...


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

**If I owned Naruto, this would've fucking happened. **

**Delusions: Tenten **

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

_** Here's chapter 2! Hope you like it!**_

Tenten sat up and stretched. Sunlight was pouring through her window. Thank god, since her alarm was... beeping? Her chocolate eyes flashed toward the clock. Sure enough, the clock was blinking and beeping 7:00 am.  
"What the-?" She said, picking it up.  
"Did I get it fixed?" She said out loud. Her roommate Sakura walked in, running a brush through her pink hair.  
"Get what fixed?"  
"My alarm clock. I though I smashed it with a shuriken last weekend."  
"I went and got it fixed for you. C'mon, we should go. Our teams are waiting for us."  
"R-right!" The girl said, catching the brush Sakura threw like a bullet at her head.  
"Sharp as always! Breakfast is waiting downstairs." Sakura said, walking out of the room and closing the door. Once outside, pink hair turned into a blonde ponytail as the figure of Deidara walked through the halls.

Tenten stood up, running the brush through her mid-back length hair. She divided it down the middle and half of it went up in her signature pair of buns, followed by the other half. She combed her bangs down so three pieces of hair hung on each side of the girl's face. A pair of salmon pants with a Chinese design were pulled on along with a white Chinese shirt with a three quarter sleeve length, her sandals, and a pair of gloves for gripping scrolls and kunai knives.

"Hey Sakura, what did you say breakfast was again?"  
"I didn't tell you. Do you wanna know?" Deidara called from downstairs, using his best Sakura voice.  
"Yes, please!"  
"Pancakes, bacon, poached eggs and wheat toast!"  
"Really? Did I forget today was my birthday or something?!"  
"Haha! No, no. I just wanted to make you a nice breakfast. And the bacon expires tomorrow..."  
"Always the girl that has to wait until the last day, ain't ya, Saku?"  
"Pretty much! Deidara said, pulling the real genjutsu Sakura out of the closet and walking out of the house and down to the gates of the city, disguised as Ayame, the ramen chef's daughter.

Tenten walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, pulling her scroll out of her closet and carrying it down with her. Haruno Sakura was standing by the stove, making the last of the bacon.  
"Hope you're hungry!" The pinkette said, setting down a huge plate of bacon.  
"Oh, I am." Chocolate eyes grinned at the sight of all that bacon. Her plate was full and that one was empty before Sakura could even sit down.  
"I was hoping I could have some too, ya know."  
"Well, ya can't!" Sakura sighed. Emerald eyes were filled with pleasure.

It was hard enough for "Tobi" to keep this up, and now he also had to try to keep Deidara from killing himself with his namesake Detonation Clay.  
"So Madara, what am I supposed to do, un?" A voice said inside the man's head.  
"You watch this woman for a small period of time, waiting until she has no weapons," The man began. "And then you eliminate her."  
"Alright, un. Sounds easy enough." The voice of Deidara rang into the headset.

Back at Sakura's house, Tenten had finished her tenth egg and fifteenth piece of toast.  
"Are we leaving now?" She said as Sakura stood up and put her plate in the sink.  
"Yup. Naruto and Sasu-" She was cut off by a sharp rapping on the door. The pinkette walked over and opened it, finding Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi standing there.  
"Where have you been?! Even KAKASHI-SENSEI was waiting for you!" Naruto screamed.  
"Well it's not MY fault that my roommate eats like a pig!"  
"Shut up!" Tenten screamed. "WELL YOU  
DO!" A quick huff escaped Tenten's lips as she walked towards the door.  
"I'll leave you four to fighting. Neji, Gai-sensei, and Lee are probably waiting for me." She said, strapping her scroll to her hip and walking out the door, waving goodbye to her roommate.

The second Tenten was gone, that whole part of town disappeared. Sakura, the rest of Team 7, the buildings, all of it. A faint tapping began in Madara's head as Deidara began to get impatient.  
"This isn't going to take to long, right, un?"  
"It's going to take time. The weapons will do everything they could in the real world here. Be patient." Madara replied.  
"This is stupid, un. I don't understand why I have to be the person that has to take out the most skills with weapons in this whole damn mess." Deidara replied, forming another small bird with his Detonation Clay.  
"You only have what's with you, so don't use it senselessly." Madara said, noticing the act.  
"Humph. Fine, un." Deidara said extremely annoyed. He pocketed the rest of the clay and sighed.

Sleeping next to rivers was surely NOT Deidara's favorite pastime.  
"This is such a pain, un. Stupid genjutsu. I should've stayed dead after my Ultimate Art." He said out loud.  
"Would you like me to just kill you now, where you will live in this Genjutsu forever?"  
"N-no, un."  
"I didn't think so."

When Tenten got to the training grounds, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee and Might Gai were all waiting for her.  
"Tenten-chan! This is not a good way to use your youth by being late!" Lee said, pumping a fist into the air." A visible vein appeared in Tenten's forehead.  
"Okay whatever. Sakura made breakfast and I think I ate a little much." The brunette said, clenching her stomach a little bit and slumping down against a tree.  
"Would you like me to take you home, or to the hospital for some medicine?" Neji said, holding out his hand. Tenten locked eyes with the Hyuuga prodigy.

Hyuuga Neji was certainly NOT the kind of person that offered help, medicine, or a hand out for a teammate. So, for him to do all three at once was completely out of character.  
"Tenten? Are you okay? Get up. I'm taking you to the hospital. All arguments past this point are invalid." He said, gripping the girl's arm and hoisting her up, flinging her on his back in a piggyback ride.

The Konoha Hospital was usually bustling with patients, doctors, visitors and volunteers. Today seemed eerily quiet.  
"How may I help- Oh, Hyuuga-san! What can I do for you?"  
"I think Tenten's sick. Can you help her?"  
"I'll call a nurse." The woman at the desk said.  
Neji set the girl down on a chair and asked her to fill out a form the woman had given him to give to her.

The paper was nothing Tenten hadn't filled out a million times, as she had come to the hospital tons of times after training, but it was usually Lee who brought her, not the opaque-eyed Hyuuga prodigy sitting next to her, a ghost of a smile on his lips.  
"What the hell's that look for?" The girl asked, pointing her pen at his mouth.  
"Well, we got out of training, didn't we?" The boy said, lacing his arms over his chest contently.  
"I guess." Tenten said, sighing as she clicked the pen against the clipboard and handed it back to Neji.  
"I'll go take this up. Are you feeling any better?"  
"No, not real-" She stopped in the middle of her sentence, ran over to a flower pot and vomited up blood and toast in it.  
"Tenten!" Neji screamed, running towards her.  
"DON'T TOUCH HER!" One person said.  
"Are you shitting me?!" The Hyuuga screamed again.  
"Get her to emergency surgery!" The woman behind the desk screamed into a phone.  
Doctors immediately ran over to the girl, still spewing all over the floor.

Chapter 1! Finally!


	3. Chapter 2: Reawakening

**I don't own Naruto**

**Delusions: Tenten **

**Chapter 2: Reawakening **

_**Chapter 2! Thanks for reading and PLEASE review!**_

Tenten's chocolate eyes opened wearily. Pain coursed through her.  
"What the hell happened?" She asked quietly out loud.  
"You're in the hospital." A new voice said. She turned her head slightly to the left. Aburame Shino.  
"Where are my weapons?"  
"You got really bad food poisoning from that bacon you ate."  
"Shino." He was silent for a second, so the brunette continued.  
"Where. are. my. weapons?"  
"Here." He said, standing up. He handed her several scrolls and a katana. She pressed a kunai to her skin and enjoyed the feel of the cold metal.  
"Are you doing al- You shouldn't have weapons in a hospital!" A nurse screamed, or rather Deidara did.  
"It's alright. She loves those things more than her own life." The face of the fifth Hokage appeared in the door. Tenten grinned ear-to-ear. Sometimes being the Hokage's pupils roommate had upsides. The downsides were Sakura was always breaking shit with her inhumane Tsunade-Strength.  
"Where's Neji?" She asked, rubbing her eyes and wincing from the pain that jolted through her arms. She didn't get why food poisoning would give her all this pain.  
"Not sure. He left a few hours ago and hasn't come back yet." Shino replied, shuffling in his chair. He stood up and walked over to her, not wanting to sit anymore.  
"How long have I been here?"  
"A few days," He replied. "The nurse lost your pain mess yesterday, so your healing process is going to hurt more than you're going to want it to." Tenten frowned.  
"So, how long before I can get out of this hell-hole?" She had always hated the hospital. It kept her away from life as a Shinobi.  
"A few more days, sweetie." The nurse said.

Deidara grimaced. He hated being a woman, but he had to be her nurse so he could get close to her and kill her with poison.  
"Fine..." Tenten said. She sat up and tried to ignore the jolts of pain coursing through her body.  
"I found your medicine today," "She" said. "Would you like some?"  
"Hell no!"  
"Why not?"  
"Because I don't want it. Now leave me alone!" The nurse stood up and left.  
"Why did you dismiss the nurse like that?" Shino asked.  
"I don't know. I just got a bad vibe off her, that's all. Call it a hunch." She said with a sort-of shrug.  
"Hey Shino..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you know any medic nin? I don't want to ask her for pain medicine, but I need it. Now." The man stood up and walked over to her releasing a swarm of bugs and squishing about twenty, rubbing the goo on her arms and face.  
"This is gr- Ooooooh, that feels nice..." She said.  
"This pain is going away?"  
"Mmhmm..." She melted into the bedsheets. She pulled up her shirt to reveal her stomach and a line of fine stitches.  
"Will you rub that goop on my stomach?"  
"Hn." He did so and Tenten smiled.  
"Thank you, Shino-kun."  
"Anything else you need?"  
"I... don't think so!" She picked of some of the bug goo still on Shino's and rubbed it over her face like a mask.  
"Alright. You fall asleep. I'll be here if you need anything."  
"Thanks Shino. You're a real lifesaver." She smiled at him and closed her eyes, quickly letting sleep overcome her.

_**Chapter 2! I am SOOOOOO sorry that this chapter sucks so much! But please leave a review anyway! -Chiharu-chan!**_


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto! **

**Delusions: Tenten **

**Chapter 3: Hospital Today, Mission Tomorrow**

_** Chapter 3! Please R&R!**_

Tenten woke up when a riveting cold rush went through her whole body.  
"Huh?!" She said, shooting upwards. A nurse (not Deidara) was rubbing a light blue ointment on the line of stitches on her stomach. She felt like hell, and didn't know why she had to be in that hell-hole any longer.  
"When do I get to get out of here?" She asked the woman.  
"Today!" The woman answered with a smile.  
"Today?"  
"Yup! I got a call from Hokage-sama, and your team has a mission today with Team Kurenai, so you get to do that around noon!"  
"What time is it?" The woman looked at the wall clock Tenten was too lazy to look at herself.  
"Ten forty-eight." The woman answered.  
"Thank you." Tenten said, letting herself sink into the semi-comfortable pillow.

A few hours later, Tenten found herself being shaken awake.  
"Tenten-chan!" A voice she recognized easily screamed. "It isn't good to waste your youth sleeping!"  
"Yeah! You can sleep when you're dead!"  
"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU." Neji barely refrained from screaming.  
"G-Gomenasai..." Lee whispered.  
"What the hell do you people want?" Tenten said, barely opening one eye.  
"We have a mission with Team Kurenai today!" Lee cheered. As if on cue, the door slid open and in walked Kurenai, Kiba, Hinata and Shino.  
"How's your stomach, Tenten-san?" Shino asked.  
"A thousand percent better! Thanks to whatever that bug goop was!" She said happily, throwing her legs over the side of the bed and standing up.  
"A-are you s-su-sure you're f-feeling alright, Tenten-ch-chan?" Hinata almost whispered.  
"I'm fine, I'm fine, don't start nagging, Hinata-chan." Tenten replied, scratching her hair and realizing that it was down, the tips of the strands brushing against her waist.  
"Well shit... Do any of you have something I could put my hair up with?"  
"Umm... I-I have a hair tie i-if you would l-li-like to b-borrow it, but th-there's only one..." Hinata said, holding out a small black hairband for her friend. Tenten took it thankfully.  
"Thanks, Hinata-chan!" She smiled sheepishly. "Anybody got a brush?"  
"I have Akamaru's, but I doubt you'd want that..." Kiba said, scratching the back of his head with a smile.  
"No, definitely don't want that. Anybody?"  
"I have one." The nurse said, handing it to her. Tenten took the brush and pulled all of her hair into one long ponytail.  
"Much better!" She said, pulling at the top of the ponytail to tighten it.  
"That looks much better than the buns." Shino said, completely uncharacteristically and out of place.  
"Uh, thanks Shino-kun!" Tenten said with a smile. "I don't really like ponytails since my hair's so long, but it'll do just for this mission. What is our mission, anyway?"  
"Our mission is to transport a chest of extremely important documents to the Hokage's safe house approximately 927 km. from our current location," Kurenai said. "Personally, I still believe that my Squad could've done this ourselves, but Tsunade-sama ordered that both of our teams do this. Tenten," Tenten perked up, ready for her orders. "You and Hinata will share in guarding the chest. If it gets out of your guard, I'll kill you both with my bare hands, got it?" Both girls gulped and nodded.  
"Kiba, Lee, Shino, Neji, and Akamaru once we get started," All of the boys looked at the Jônin. Akamaru barked outside the hospital window. "You four are going to be protection Hinata and Tenten. If the enemy can go through you to get to them, you'll probably already be dead, so I won't have to kill you. But, of you're still alive, I'll kill you. Understood?" The boys nodded and stood in a circle around Hinata and Tenten.  
"We'll protect them with our lives." Shino and Neji said in unison.  
"But wait," Tenten said, shoving the boys out of her personal space. "What are you and Gai-Sensei going to be doing while we're out doing this?"  
"Gai and I are simply backup if something truly bad happens, say, an Akatsuki attack. Then Gai would come in and assist you boys. I would get Hinata and Tenten far away from the attack. Then, once they and the chest were safe, they'd keep moving and I'd come back and help. Understand?" The group nodded again.  
"Alright! We're wasting daylight!" Gai screamed. "We need to get moving before we waste anymore precious youth!" Tenten rolled her eyes and Neji pressed two fingers to his forehead.  
"Is he really like this all the time?" Shino whispered to Tenten.  
"Yeah. Actually, it's a lot worse than this. But, Kurenai-san is around, so he's dialing it down a bit." She whispered back.  
"Wow." Shino replied.  
"Yeah. This is just the tip of the crazy iceberg."  
"Hey! Tenten, Shino! What are you whispering about?!" Gai yelled to the pair, who just weren't being discrete enough.  
"Uh... Just about how, uh."  
"How incredibly dangerous but interesting this mission will be." Shino said monotonically.  
"Thanks for the save."  
"No problem."  
"Alright!" Gai shouted. "Let's go pick up the chest and the directions and let's go! My goal is to get there in a day!"  
"Nay, Master! Half a day!" Lee countered.  
"BOTH OF YOU SHUT IT!" Tenten screamed at the pair. "It's gonna take us a while to get there, not a fucking day! Remember, it's like 950 kilometers away!"  
"Tenten-chan is right! If we hurry, we can be there in a few days!" Lee cheered.  
"That's not what I m-"  
"That's a wonderful idea!" Gai said.  
"Are either of you idiots listen-"  
"Yeah! We've got to get to Tsunade-sama's office now!"  
"Did you both forget I just got out of the hos-"  
"Let's go! The other can catch up with us!"  
"Will you both listen to m-" The door was slammed shut as the pair of leotard-clad ninjas bolted down to Tsunade's office. Neji shouted something inaudible and chased after them.

Tenten signed.  
"I hate my team." She said quietly, walking out of the room with Team Kurenai.  
"I'm so sorry you have to put up with that..." Kiba said, staring at the clouds of dust in the hallway. "This can't be good for the folks down in the allergy wing."  
"All I'm hoping is that my stitches don't tear open." Tenten said, touching her stomach.  
"Oh yeah that's right! Can I see your stitches?!" Kiba asked.  
"Uh, sure." She lifted up her shirt just enough to see the line of stitches.  
"Cool..." Kiba said, almost poking them, but having Kurenai grab his wrist first.  
"That's why I chose you and Hinata to carry the chest. You're still injured."  
"Jeez, Kurenai-Sensei, I'm not paralyzed or anything! It's just some stitches that need a few minutes with Tsunade-sama." She said, stretching back and wincing in pain.  
"Y-you sh-shouldn't do that," Hinata said. "If you o-open the wound, y-you'll ne-need more st-stitches, and I d-doubt you want that."  
"Oh, yeah! You know medic! Well, when we stop tonight, could you, like, do something to my stitches and make them go away?"  
"Uh, m-maybe you sh-should just l-le-let Tsu-Tsunade-sa-sama look at i-it..."  
"Whatsa matter, Hina?" Kiba asked. "Afraid you're gonna screw up and kill her or something." Tenten gulped.  
"K-kill?!"  
"Yeah! I remember this one time where-"  
"I have never k-killed anybody!" Hinata whined.  
"Just be quiet all of you." Kurenai said, opening the door to Tsunade's office. Lee, Neji and Gai-Sensei were waiting semi-patiently for them. Lee was tapping his toes and Gai practically jumped out of his chair when the door opened.  
"I apologize for arriving at a reasonable time, Tsunade-sama." Kurenai said for the small group.  
"It's alright," Tsunade replied. "Tenten, how are your stitches?"  
"They hurt if I bend my stomach." The teen said, rubbing her stomach.  
"Let me look at it." Tenten walked over to the Hokage and pulled up her shirt again. A bubble of swirling green chakra formed over the Hokage's hands as she pressed the chakra on Tenten's stomach. The pain immediately started going away. The skin started to heal and one of Tsunade's hands pulled the thin stitches out of the girl's stomach.

Once the Hokage had healed the majority of the wound, she said, "Well, that's all I can do. You just can't stretch yourself out much for about three days and you'll be just fine." Tenten smiled and grabbed the chest, her arms being thrown down to the floor.  
"Oh, by the way, the chest it about fifty pounds."  
"Anybody! Little help!" Lee, Neji and Kiba all grabbed corners of the chest. Shino sent out a huge swarm of bugs that lifted the chest up, floating it in the air.  
"Do you have a summoning scroll, Tsunade-sama? It be a much easier way to travel with it." Tenten said, trying to avoid going into a lecture about the importance of summoning scrolls. That was her "weapon" of choice since it held so many other weapons, and she carried several others as well as the one currently strapped to her waist.

A small blue scroll was placed on the desk.  
"Tenten, I believe you understand how to do this more than any of us do." Tenten smiled and took the scroll, performing the tasks necessary in creating a summoning scroll. She then places the chest on the paper and smashed her hand down, making the chest disappear and a small picture of said chest paint itself on the paper.  
"All set! Let's go before Lee and Gai-Sensei kill somebody!"  
"FINALLY!" Lee said, jumping out of his chair.  
"Calm down, Lee."  
"Sorry..."

_** Chapter 3! Please R&R!**_


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto **

**Delusions: Tenten**

**Chapter 4: Let's Get Moving**

**_Wow… that is probably the shittiest chapter title I have ever thought of and I have a story where I name my chapters after moves in card games. Oh well. Please review! :)_**

* * *

Walking out of Tsunade's office, Tenten opened up her summoning scroll and inspected the chest painted on the paper.  
"I wonder what's on those documents," she said, mostly to herself.  
"Probably some important things about Konoha that are probably better off burned." Neji replied.  
"Maybe it's Tsunade-sama's gambling records! She's probably broke again and wants us to get rid of the evidence!" The entire group laughed. Well, Neji kind of breathed out of his nose more than usual and Shino kept his hands in his pockets, not making any sort of noise. But, that was to be expected. Tenten shoved the scroll back in her pocket and kept walking, putting her hands in her pockets and whistling.

* * *

"When?" Deidara whispered from the trees where he was tailing the group.  
"Soon," Madara's voice echoed in his head.  
"This is boring as hell, un," Deidara said, leaning back on his clay bird, "I want to get out there and show them my art!"  
"Soon…" Madara repeated, fading away.

* * *

"Anyone get the feeling we're being watched?" Tenten asked after about ten minutes of walking.  
"Yeah," Hinata said, "b-but it's just K-Kurenai-Sensei and G-Gai-Sensei."  
"Oh yeah," the girl said, folding her hands behind her head.

After a few hours, darkness began to creep up on the group.  
"Can we make camp?" Tenten asked with a groan, "It's getting dark and we've been walking for hours and we didn't eat lunch an I just got out of the hospital and-" she ranted for a few minutes before Neji screamed,  
"FINE. WE WILL MAKE CAMP HERE!" Tenten's eyes got wide, but she ultimately snickered.  
"Yay!" She said, popping a small tent from her summoning scroll and enclosing herself in it.  
"That lucky bitch…" Kiba whispered.

About ten minutes later, a figure appeared before Tenten's tent. A single brown eye opened as the fabric was pulled back, revealing Neji standing outside.  
"Oh," Neji said turning to the tent, "Did I wake you?"  
"Not really," Tenten replied, "your shoes did, though."  
"Oh. Sorry."  
"What're you doing?" She asked groggily.  
"Making sure no one can hurt anyone. Especially you," he kneeled down, "you have the thing we were all entrusted with protecting after all." Tenten smiled.  
"Nice to know you aren't protecting me because we're friends or anything…"  
"We are friends," he said, "now, you need to get to bed. We've got a long day of walking to do tomorrow." Tenten nodded and Neji kissed her forehead.  
"Night," he said, letting the tent fabric fall back and letting Tenten fall into darkness.

* * *

Neji stood. His long black hair morphed into a high blonde ponytail. Deidara's Akatsuki robe rubbed over his mouth.  
"Ew…" he whispered, "her forehead was covered in dirt, un! Didn't she JUST get out of the hospital? Aren't those supposed to be clean, un?" He slowly walked over to the other side of the camp and transferred the memory to the "real" Neji. He then walked back into the night.

* * *

Tenten sat in her tent, blushing like crazy. _He kissed me,_ she thought. _He fucking kissed me. Not my lips, but still! And all this time I had the floating opinion he was gay… my bad…_ She rolled over on her back, sighing.  
"He likes me, doesn't he?" She whispered, "But… I think I like… Shino." She rolled over again.

"Shino," she whispered to herself, "I… like… Shino." She rolled over once more, so she was on her stomach.

"Fuck."

* * *

_**NejiTen fluff I'm not used to writing! Well, Tenten likes Shino! Draaaamaaaa! So, I wrote this entire chapter in the course of 3 hours and I was derping around for at least 90 minutes… this chapter sucks. Oh well. Reviews are greatly appreciated! :) -Chiharu**_


End file.
